The structure of the present invention relates to stanchions and more particularly a stanchion that is designed primarily to be used in conjunction with the music industry and particularly for a performer that is performing on stage.
Many performers are able to play different musical instruments. A performer who utilizes a guitar as a musical instrument may frequently play different types of guitars. Common different types of guitars are the classic, flamenco, plectrum, acoustic, 12-string, Hawaiian, and electric.
It is common that a given performer may play an electric guitar through most of his or her performance and then, during a certain time within the performance, may switch to an acoustic guitar. The electric guitar is normally supported on the performer by means of a supporting strap. Normally, the performer would have nearby an acoustic guitar which may be supported in an upright position with a stand that is located on the stage near the performer. A typical procedure for the performer to switch from the electric to the acoustic guitar would require the performer to move the electric guitar to an out-of-the way position, such as against the back of the performer, and then pick up the acoustic guitar and play such .
The switching from the one guitar to another frequently must occur quite rapidly because the switching is to occur during the playing of a song. This means that the performer may only have one-half second or less in which to switch from one instrument to another. For the performer to move the electric guitar to an out-of-the-way position, then pick up the acoustic guitar and place it in the proper position, and then proceed to play the acoustic guitar, may take longer than the required time period. This means that an error would result in the performing of the song which can normally be readily perceived by the audience.
It would therefore be desirable to locate the acoustic guitar in a ready-to-play position not requiring any picking up and positioning of the acoustic guitar. The performer only needs to move the electric guitar in an out-of-the-way position and set up the acoustic guitar and begin to play this guitar.